winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss is a Winx Club movie. The movie's title was chosen in an public online poll on the official Winx Club website, where voters were allowed to choose between four different titles for the movie. The movie was released on September 4, 2014, in Italy. The English version of the movie is European-English cast instead of Nickelodeon's. The movie takes place between events of Season 5 and those of Season 6 (despite the fact that the Winx are shown in their Season 6 casual outfits in the 3rd movie screenshots). Synopsis Coming soon... Soundtrack The soundtrack album for this movie is Winx Club - Il Mistero Degli Abissi, but is incomplete. The five songs featured in the movie are: Magic All Around, Feeling Fine, The Magic of Sirenix, Like a Star and We All Are Winx. Starring Coming soon... Worldwide Releases Coming soon... Foreign Titles *Czech: Winx Club: Záhada Abysu *Dutch: Winx Club: het Mysterie van de Afgrond *English: Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss *French: Winx Club: Le mystère des abysses *Italian: Winx Club: II mistero degli abissi *Portuguese: Winx Club: O Mistério do Abismo *Russian: Тайна морской Бездны *Spanish: Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Polish: Tajemnica morskich gtębin *Turkish: Okyanusum Gizemi *German: Das Geheimnis des Abyss Foreign Covers 10306262_620913787994338_3871558298508343835_n.jpg|English Poster. 1M6XH6GCQ1w.jpg|Italian Poster. Iay-3BOITro.jpg|Italian Poster 2. DQYgDE-Q2Hc.jpg|Russian Poster. Ya2oOGFo92k.jpg|Polish Poster. Poster pl.jpg|Polish Poster 2. Poster tr.jpg|Turkish Poster. Distribution The movie was distribution by many recent event by the Giffioni Film Festival and the Venice Film Festival. There were a couple mall event to promote this which are in Polish and Italian malls. They also release a trailer during the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2014. Reception and Criticism Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss placed third in the box office with €751,168 ($972,000). It was beaten by The Fault in Our Stars (€1,697,936; $2.2 mil) and The Expendables 3 (€1,530,618; $1.98 mil), both of which also debuted in Italy the same weekend. Trivia *The movie's title was chosen in an online public poll on the Official Winx Club website in 2013, where voters were allowed to choose between four different titles for the movie. The options were: **''Missione Sirenix'' (Mission Sirenix) **''Missione Oceano Infinito'' (Mission Infinite Ocean) **''La Magia Degli Abissi'' (The Magic of the Depths/Abyss) **''Il Mistero Degli Abissi'' (The Mystery of the Depths/Abyss) *In the movie poster for the 3rd Movie, the Winx have their Sirenix wings in different detail, although they still have their same original ones in the trailer. *This is the final movie of the series. *The English version of the trailer was released at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2014. The voices were European-English (RaiGlup) cast, not Nickelodeon cast. *A interview with Iginio Straffi, creator of Winx Club on July 2, 2014. Here what it said: Straffi brings out the importance of this movie due to its educational message regarding the environmental care. The film puts an end to the Season 5 plot, '''in which an oil spill transformed Prince Tritannus into a monster. The Winx then fought to re-establish the balance in the Infinite Ocean by defeating Tritannus and his new allies, the Trix. While this might sound like a dark, heavy plot, it is actually light, with plenty of comic situations. The aim of this movie is to '''teach viewers about the importance of environmental care, while keeping a smile on their faces. The technology used to animate this movie is also different from the first two. It had to be adapted so it could match underwater'' as well, so that the characters look more human. Straffi has also admitted movement as realistically as possible. The facial expressions have been improved' '''the animation is considerably better than the one made for Not Born To Be Gladiators, in which facial expressions have been exaggerated. They have put more work into this movie, since the Winx are much like the crown jewels of the company and Straffi refuses to change their faces in such way that the fans wouldn't be able to recognize them. *After Politea was defeated, Omnia, the Selkie nor the Winx thought to at least try to bring Sky out of the water to save him. Mistakes *In the English dub, When Bloom transforms solo, she did not say her name and power. *In the English dub, when the Winx transform, Bloom did say did not say "Magic Winx, Sirenix". *In the English dub, when Stella was doing her ending pose, Musa says her name and power. *In both dub, there were two missing lines which Tecna & Musa says at the ending. Quotes Musa: You call that noise!? There's more noise in a concert by Justin Bie- Stella: Hey! I like Justin! Trailer Full Movie Category:Movies Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume